


One Bed One Shots

by WiseDawn13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Collection of one shots, Exploring the one bed trope, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Tags will be added as characters are added - Freeform, each chapter is it's own thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseDawn13/pseuds/WiseDawn13
Summary: A collection of one shots, exploring character dynamics when forced to sleep in a room with only one bed XD
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	One Bed One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to the first of (hopefully) many chapters of one shots! I wanted to explore this idea with multiple sets of Haikyuu boys. First up, KageHina!
> 
> This chapter is kind of a college au (they are college age, and college roommates)

Kageyama tapped the key card to the door and opened it. He walked in then stopped abruptly, causing Hinata to bump into him.

“Shit,” He muttered.

“What?” He heard Hinata mutter from behind him.

He sighed, panic starting to build inside him, “There’s only one bed.”

Hinata pushed him aside to look at the double bed, “Oh.”

He clenched his fists, “I’m going to the front desk.”

He turned to leave but Hinata grabbed his shoulder, “The lady said this was the last room. We’re stuck with it.”

“There has to be something they can do. There’s no way we can…” He trailed off.

Hinata let his hand fall to his side, “We’re stuck with this tonight.” He moved into the room. “It’s your fault we’re in this situation anyway.”

“WHAT?” Kageyama demanded, stepping into the room, and letting the door close behind him.

Hinata shushed him, “It’s late, be quiet. But it’s true. It was your idea to go to the other side of town just to go to the opening of some stupid milk bar café place!” _Stupid milk bar café place?_

“Well, you were the one who wanted to go for a run!” Kageyama retorted.

“So? You decided it would be a smart idea to stay in the park and look at the stars!” Hinata’s face reddened.

Kageyama felt his face getting hot. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE KEEPING TRACK OF THE TIME!” He bellowed.

“YOU NEVER TOLD _ME_ THAT!” Hinata snarled.

“WE MISSED THE LAST BUS BACK TO CAMPUS BECAUSE OF YOU!”

“WHY WEREN’T YOU KEEPING TRACK OF THE TIME?”

Kageyama faltered, “I—” A loud banging from the other side of the wall cut him off. He huffed, stormed past Hinata, and sat on the right side of the bed. _I wanted to spend time with you._ He let out a sigh, “It’s late. So…” _So, what the hell do we do now?_

“Let’s go to sleep,” Hinata ended.

“There’s only one bed.”

“And? It’s fine, we used to sleep on the floor beside each other back in high school. This isn’t that much different. I don’t take up much room anyway,” Hinata stated as he made his way over to the other side of the bed. “If you’re really not that comfortable with sharing the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Kageyama feigned thinking it over, _I do want to share the bed with you, but you can’t know that._ “No, it’s fine.”

“Alright then.” Hinata took off his clothes, leaving his boxers and t-shirt on, then got into bed.

Kageyama got up and moved the blanket, “Shit.”

Hinata sighed, “What now?”

“There’s only two pillows.”

“So?”

“I uh… I’m used to uh…” Kageyama felt blush rising to his cheeks. “I normally sleep with a pillow to hug.”

Hinata’s eyes widened in shock, a large smile plastered on his face. “NO WAY! We’re roommates, how did I not know this? Oh my god, this is awesome!” He laughed.

Kageyama glared at Hinata, “Shut up, idiot.” He called the front desk to see if they had any extra pillows; the lady told him that they did not, they were all being used at the moment. Kageyama slammed the phone down and plopped on the bed facing away from Hinata.

Hinata stared at him while laying on his side, head propped up with an arm. “No luck?” He guessed. Kageyama shook his head. Hinata rolled over, “Well, you can hug me tonight if you want. Night.”

 _WHAT?_ Kageyama stared at the wall in shock. His whole body tensed, he felt like he was on fire. _What the hell?_ His heart was beating fast. _I mean, I want… No. I can’t. But he offered. But it’s weird. I mean… It’s Hinata. I’ve wanted to for so long, but I… No. I can’t. No._

He went into the bathroom and turned on the tap. He gripped the counter with both hands and stared into the mirror, into his eyes. _Get your shit together. It’s one night, you’re just in the same bed. That’s all. Nothing special. Just sleeping beside your best friend. No feelings. Nothing._ He splashed cold water on his face. _Okay._ He dried off, turned the water off, and went back out.

Hinata was already asleep, he could hear him snore quietly. Kageyama took off most of his clothes and got in the bed. He lay stiffly on his back, all too aware of the body beside him. He could feel the way the bed dipped down towards him slightly. He felt the warmth of having him nearby. He stared at the ceiling for a minute, then he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

It did not go well for him. His mind was racing, thinking over what Hinata had said to him. _You can hug me tonight…_ He turned on his side. _You can hug me tonight…_ He flipped onto his stomach. _You can hug me tonight…_ On his back again. _You can hug me tonight…_ Back to his side. He let out an exasperated sigh.

“Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice was quiet.

He turned onto his right side to see Hinata looking at him. _I want to hold you tonight._ Hinata seemed to understand, leaving it unspoken. Kageyama was thankful he didn’t have to say anything. Hinata turned over and scootched his body towards Kageyama’s. Kageyama met him halfway, his breath hitched in his chest when their bodies touched. Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s left arm, bringing it around him, and lacing his fingers through Kageyama’s. _Shit, he’s cute._

He felt Hinata take a deep breath, his back pressing into him. “Kageyama. You’re too tense. Relax,” Hinata whispered.

“Oh,” he breathed. He forced himself to lean into it, wrapping himself around Hinata’s body. He let out a breath and relaxed. The support Hinata’s body gave him made it easier to fully relax. He let the tension melt away, letting his mind clear. Nothing was going through his head now, he just held Hinata as he drifted into sleep.

That was the best sleep he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one shot! I love Kageyama's awkwardness, I really vibe with it, so he was fun to write for.
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on tumblr to request pairings for this fic or even another fic: zuko-the-turtleduck and kageyamas-juice-box
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 :D


End file.
